


The Hospital Scene

by Player_2



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be more chill off broadway, The Hospital Scene, post squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player_2/pseuds/Player_2
Summary: The August 5th Be More Chill show went slightly differently than all the others during the hospital scene. He's what happened with a little extra thrown in at the end.





	The Hospital Scene

Jeremy woke up to the soft steady beeping of a heart rate monitor, his eyesight was fuzzy and he looked around the room squinting. “Hello?” He asked softly, expecting an answer but getting none. It just felt so quiet, his head hadn’t been so silent in months. He shifted slightly under the covers of what he’d just realized was a hospital bed and tried to get up. His movement shot a wave of pain through him, that caused him to slowly lean back in the bed, “Ow. Ow ow ow ow ow.” He winced, it hurt badly but he wasn't quite sure where the pain was coming from. He just couldn’t place it for some reason. 

“Feels like you’re missing a part of yourself, doesn’t it?” Jeremy heard the familiar voice and his eyes flickered over to the side of the room that he’d heard it from. Much to his surprise was Rich. He was laying in a bed across from him in a full body cast, only being propped up by the back of the bed. 

He paused, taking a moment before asking quietly, “Rich?” Rich looked just as uncomfortable as him, if not more. At least Jeremy wasn’t in a full body cast… he hadn’t been injured in the fire like Rich had. He’d been thankful, but a part of him knew that if the Squip hadn’t had him leave he probably would have. Rich wasn’t that lucky. 

Rich laughed a little and winced, Jeremy realized it was probably because of the other’s sudden movement. “Hurts like a motherfucker too.” He picked up a slight lisp as Rich spoke, the only other time he’d heard it was before Rich had told him before the squip. Did Rich have a lisp normally then? Jeremy wondered before his attention was brought back to Rich. The other’s tone was an attempt at joking but he seemed to be more serious than anything. “Be honest: what are they saying about me at school?” Jeremy couldn’t help but give him a sympathetic look. He’d heard plenty of shit after the halloween party and not a single bit of it was good news. Rich seemed to have picked up on the fact and sighed, “That bad?” 

He just frowned, looking down at his legs that were covered by the hospital blanket, “...Sorry.” It wasn’t his fault, but he still felt guilty. He hadn’t done anything, he’d just laughed at Rich and ignored him in his time of need. He was pulled out of his guilt when Rich laughed, startling Jeremy slightly causing him to mutter another, “Ow-.” 

“Sorry?” Rich asked, raising a brow and a smile tugging at his lips as he spoke. “I’m finally free of that shiny happy hive mind!” Jeremy didn’t even have a chance to process what the shorter boy had said before he spoke again, “When I get outta here, the ladies are gonna learn to love the real Richard Goranski.” The lisp Jeremy had noticed earlier was much more prevalent now he thought as Rich seemed to get excited. The boy watched as Rich started at Jeremy for a moment before his eyes widened, “And the dudes.” He said slowly as he realized something, his smile growing even wider, it was obvious he’d had an epiphany. “Oh my god, I’m totally bi!” He said giddily. 

Jeremy just blinked, staring at Rich in disbelief, “Your squip’s gone? But how?” The only one to drink the Mountain Dew Red had been Christine… so she was supposed to be the only one without a Squip, right? His brows furrowed as he thought about it. 

“Ask your buddy.” Rich said, Jeremy was certain he would have shrugged if he could. “Anti-social headphones kid? He’s been by like, a ton, by the way.” Michael had come to see him in the hospital? Multiple times…? After everything that he’d done? 

Jeremy heard the hospital room door creek open and he looked over, Michael was standing just passed the doorway, a pink heart balloon in his hand and a smile on his face. He looked like he was just about to step in when Rich continued to talk and Michael froze. 

“What is he, your boyfriend? No judgment. Just curious. Totally bi now.” He heard Rich ask, causing him to look back at the other. He shook his head no, Michael most certainly wasn’t his boyfriend. Rich obviously noticed and the short boy’s eyes widened in interest, ”Oh my god, is he single?” 

Jeremy’s eyes widened but he nodded anyway and looked back at Michael, who looked just as shocked at the question. “Heh.” He chuckled sheepishly. “Hi Rich.” Michael greeted, giving the other a small wave as he fully entered the room so that Rich could see that he’d been there the whole time. Rich looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole, his face obviously tinted a soft red. Michael walked past Rich and over to Jeremy’s bedside, the huge grin returning to his face. 

“What happened?” Jeremy asked, looking at his friend. “All I remember is that noise, and…” 

Michael was quick to cut him off, obviously excited to tell the story of what had truly happened the night of the play. “Oh man, it was genius! They were communicating with each other – they were linked! Which means... when you consider the kind of high-frequency sonic disturbance needed to wipe a system that powerful…” He said loudly causing Jeremy to wince, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Michael.” He said, having to cut the other off. As much as he wanted to hear what had happened he couldn’t deal with the loud voice. It hurt his head. “My head still hurts.” He said weakly and did his best to give Michael a small smile to assure him that he wasn’t mad at him. 

“Right, ah…” Michael said, moving so that he was sitting on the side of the bed. He was using his free hand to prop himself up while the other was still wrapped around the string of the balloon. “Turns out you didn’t have to destroy every Squip. Just one. And the rest…” He trailed off, sitting up slightly to mime explosions making sounds after every one. ”Boom boom boom.” He got close to Jeremy’s face and very quietly said a single, “Boom.” Like Jeremy’s Squip had blown with the rest of them.

Jeremy stared at him, taking in everything Michael was saying. So because Christine drank the Mountain Dew Red… it had gotten rid of all of the Squips? But… he paused and frowned slightly, “I don’t get it. After everything I did... You were still there for me. Why?” He asked, curious about the whole thing. It didn’t make sense to him, he’d been such a jerk… 

Michael didn’t seem too bothered, frowning for a moment before smiling again. “I can’t take all the credit. Your dad can be shockingly persuasive.” He pushed up his glasses with a chuckle. 

“My dad?” Jeremy asked, surprised. His attention was pulled from Michael as the door opened once more, causing Jeremy, Michael and Rich to all look over to see who had entered. 

“Jeremy, are you okay?” Mr. Heere asked, genuine concern could be heard in his voice as he entered the room. 

“Actually, I’m great—” Jeremy said, brows furrowing as he stared at his dad. 

“I’m glad. Because you’re grounded. You’re going to see some serious changes,  
young man, starting…” Jeremy quickly lost the battle to keep a huge grin off his face, his dad obviously noticed and raised a brow, “What?” 

He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, absolutely shocked, “Dad… You’re...wearing…” 

His dad laughed, “Oh?” He turned around to show off his new outfit. “Don’t look so surprised. I’m your father. And I wear the pants around here!” He said, he seemed much happier than he had been in months. He walked over to the side of Jeremy’s bed where Michael was now standing. “Now let’s get down to business: who’s this Christine person, and why did I have to hear about her from him?” He asked, gesturing to Michael who wore a sheepish smile. 

Jeremy sighed and frowned, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. After what I did, I’m lucky if she wants to go to the same school as me.” Why would Christine even want to be near him after he almost ruined her life? She probably hated him… Jeremy caught the look that Michael and his dad gave one another, causing him to frown, “What?” 

“It’s reassuring. He still doesn’t know anything about girls.” The grin was back on Michael’s face as he looked at Jeremy’s dad. They both seemed amused by the whole situation. 

His dad smiled, “Jeremy, she’s a girl. You’ve got to buy her flowers or compliment her on what she’s wearing... “ His dad started to say before Michael cut him off.

He was enthusiastic, but still kept his voice low to not cause Jeremy any pain. “You have to say you appreciate that she’s smart!” 

This drew a laugh from Rich, causing the others to look over, they’d almost forgot he was in the room he’d been so quiet. But it was obvious the other had been eavesdropping the whole time. Michael walked over to Rich to see what he had to say, a shit eating grin plastered on the shorter’s face. “No man, you tell her that she excites you sexually!” He exclaimed, the lisp very prevalent. It was almost cute with how excited he was. 

Jeremy rolled his eyes, he didn’t expect any less from Rich. His dad looked down at him, “That’s the way you get to her heart.” He assured. 

Michael smiled, obviously more focused on Rich now. He chuckled as he handed the pink heart balloon he’d been carrying to Rich who despite being in a full body cast, held onto it tightly. A look of appreciation crossed Rich’s face and he smiled. 

“I’m sure some someone special will be lucky to have you, Rich.” Michael said simply.

This caused Rich to gasp quietly, the smile growing bigger, “You think?” He asked hopefully, to which Michael nodded. He couldn’t help but beam happily at the idea.

Jeremy smiled at the interaction as well, taking his attention off his father for a moment. It was nice to see Michael happy again as well as see Rich genuinely enjoying himself for once, without someone telling him what to do. He felt his heart swell with pride and happiness as he watched them. he’d grown from the incident with the Squip and despite everything, his friends had as well. For once in his life, he felt like everything would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there was a goof during the August 5th show that caused Michael to give Rich a pink heart balloon. It was incredibly cute and I can't let it go unrecognized.


End file.
